The present invention relates to a ball thrower that is wholly operated by a pet, such as a dog.
There are many ball retrieval games in which a human interacts with a pet. Such games can be very simple, such as a human tossing a ball into the air for a pet to try and catch, and then return the ball to the human for further tosses.
There are also devices similar to catapults in which the pet can cause the device to release a ball into the air which the pet then catches, or attempts to catch, and then returns the ball to a human who reloads the device. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,996.
However, it is not believed there is a ball tossing device in which the pet not only can cause a ball to be tossed into the air, but the pet can also reload the device with the ball retrieved by it for repeated ball tosses.